Powerful Allies
by Ellered
Summary: 1sentence challenges, LxV, for comm. Changed to M due to mature content. Yes, DMC & cheese are grand together.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Vergil x Lady

Rating: T for language..

1sentence challenge table; theme set Epsilon. I saw the Vergil x Lucia set and was happy so here's my other fave.

* * *

#01 – Motion

She would have said that he fought like a super hero in slow motion but the only thing that defied speed was the way he flipped those silver locks back.

#02 – Cool

Lady was hot all over, her damp wet dark tendrils framing her angelic face but as she glanced over at him, the cool blue eyes flashed with an icy fire.

#03 – Young

Yes, she was young that was true, but when she easily shot down an army of demons her way, he couldn't help but admire her fiery determination.

#04 – Last

There were a hundred demons in the beginning but when the last one went for Lady, Vergil generously stood back and watched his lady pump the creature full of bullets.

#05 – Wrong

Yes, it was so wrong to take her away from his brother, but when did he ever care in the first place especially since she trembled beneath his touch.

#06 – Gentle

Oh boy, there was NOTHING gentle about the way he did everything and she still blushed furiously after what happened between them.

#07 – One

As she watched the twin's battle on top of temin nu gru, she couldn't help but think, as the flirty twin fell to the ground, that the vision of Vergil there looked like something out of Highlander advertising there can be only one!

#08 – Thousand

There were a thousand things to say, a thousand unsaid gestures, and all they could do was stare at each other as the rain washed everything away.

#09 - King

Lady noticed that Vergil had this look about him when he talked about becoming Sparda, but he despised others who took it upon themselves to be the king of the world and she remembered her father.

#10 – Learn

She could learn a lot from him, she knew that deep down and he, with his knowledge of devils could teach her what she needed to know.

#11 – Blur

His Yamato flipped back to its scabbard in a hazy blur, having the polish and time to catch her when she fell.

#12 – Wait

Patiently, she waited for him to finish and as the dust cleared, there was nothing left but his immaculate self standing before her.

#13 – Change

The only things that would change between them were their beliefs.

#14 – Command

That father of hers called out demons with his silent command, and she fought them with such ferocity while Vergil watched from above the tower, gazing with appreciation.

#15 - Hold

There was nothing but gravity as she bravely jumped off the building, his Yamato embedded there, sticking out like a sore thumb to hold her when she landed gracefully atop on two feet.

#16 – Need

Lady never needed that much really, just a pair of pistols, her amulet, a large missile launcher and motorcycle, but as his lips touched hers, she felt the shiver of unsuppressed need.

#17 – Vision

He had a different vision than hers, but she was willing to forgo his stubborn pride and hers to forgive him.

#18 – Attention

Really now, she laughed to herself, he was such an attention whore, but she gave him whatever he wanted.

#19 - Soul

Vergil couldn't help but feel a sense of nostalgia as he watched the little Lady's fire and soul in action.

#20 - Picture

He chuckled with amusement when she told him she wanted to take his picture, and with some semblance of vanity, he agreed only if she was in it with him.

#21 – Fool

After Arkham's deception, Vergil had been a fool for not seeing something so damned obvious, his anger subsiding as she touched his clenched fists, telling him that she understood, bonding their affinity.

#22 – Mad

Her father made her angry and his brother made her madder than hell, but as Vergil told her that she was a foolish girl, the madness was that she felt the sting of betrayal once more.

#23 – Child

As a child he was weak and unprotected while she as a child was loved and looked after; both were chosen to make their blood fuse to open up the demon world.

#24 - Now

They looked forward to the future and they didn't think about what would happen later, just revel in the now and forget the consequences.

#25 - Shadow

How could they have known what shadow would pass over them when the demon gate opened up?

#26 - Goodbye

Her brick colored boots looked sexy on her, heels slammed against a demons face, the expression on her face harsh and unrelenting that Vergil pulled a half smile when she flipped off her opponent with the goodbye fuck you finger.

#27 – Hide

There was no where to hide, no where to run, and the last thing the female hunter and half breed needed was show fear in the face of the unknown.

#28 – Fortune

Lady fortune was kind to Vergil until he opened up the demon world, giving him the last glimpse of the human woman who could have saved him from damnation.

#29 – Safe

That was the thing about hanging out with Vergil, Lady mused to herself, a smug look on her pretty face, was that she felt unaccountably safe.

#30 – Ghost

There were only ghosts of the past that hung over their heads though they trudged on, their goals very comparable.

#31 - Book

Everyone who met him thought he wanted a book for a gift, but Lady's present was the one he secretly wished for.

#32 - Eye

In the eye of the storm, there was nothing but blood, sweat, and the strength to go on so they agreed to fight against her father.

#33 – Never

Vergil said he'd never let this happen to him again, to be pulled in by evil because he couldn't protect his mother so he had another reason to use his power, by protecting this human woman.

#34 – Sing

When he tried to be his usual stiff and civil self with her, flustered with frustration, she kissed him soundly to shut him up, making his arctic heart melt and sing.

#35 – Sudden

It was sudden, the onslaught of demons that came from below and above, though the two warriors used their chosen weapons with simultaneous ease.

#36 - Stop

Just when they took the time to stop, it was only when they locked lips, the feminine fires of her will and his masculine icy personality fusing that their blood combined.

#37 - Time

What time is it she asked him and he had laughed, telling her there was no such thing as the concept of time where his fathers home was.

#38 - Wash

She felt like washing off the dirt and blood from her clothes as she saw how spotless he looked in his glorious satiny blue trench coat.

#39 – Torn

They destroyed everything in sight, all the demons ran off or were blown up like a fire cracker, but it was the sight of her torn white blouse, revealing her filled out pretty bra that made him suck in his breath.

#40 – History

Lady took him to her father's library and showed him the history books but he wanted none of that as he gently pushed her up against the shelves, kissing her beneath ancient manuscripts.

#41 - Power

When it comes to power, Lady knew exactly what Vergil wanted and indeed she used every advantage of that to steal the chocolate cake right under his nose.

#42 – Bother

Why bother she said to herself, letting out a huff, her face tilted up to feel the sun but as he came up behind her to hold her against his chest she knew why.

#43 – God

He could be a god by all rights, take all the power from the devil king and keep the crown for himself but as he turned to look at her, she wanted nothing to do with it, making him feel the first tinge of regret of his ambition.

#44 – Wall

There was a wall that blocked their path and Lady stepped back to give Vergil room to knock the offending obstruction from their destination.

#45 – Naked

Vergil stared at his amulet with a naked longing, caressing the piece with a gentleness she knew he possessed.

#46 – Drive

She offered him a drive home and he just cocked a brow at her and the man made machine, though in truth he was damn hard pressed not to notice the way she revved up the engine.

#47 – Harm

Lady couldn't believe that he didn't try to harm her as he knew she existed in the same household where he worked side by side with her father but he didn't believe in hurting innocents.

#48 – Precious

Vergil hated stupid endearments, rolled his eyes at passing couples who cooed at one another, cuddled, called each other precious and to his amusement, Lady agreed.

#49 – Hunger

Finally they were going to rest and eat and all the while, the grumbling sounds of Lady's tummy made her bristle, but nothing compared to the way she felt a hunger when he told her he'd protect her forever.

#50 – Believe

Do you believe in God, she asked with an air of innocence, and he with the face of a god, pulled her close, whispered that he wanted to hope more than a mere entity to believe in.


	2. Chapter 2

#01 – Comfort

There was nothing but Southern Comfort, Tequila sunrise, and an array of weapons and bullets scattered all over the floor around them.

#02 – Kiss

Just when they had finished off their last drink, they decided that a kiss was in order.

#03 – Soft

Lady felt the soft baby hairs of his chest, and glided her fingers along the hairs of his legs, whispering what it would be when she popped open his buttons.

#04 – Pain  
It was deliciously painful, the way he bit and nipped at her skin, sucking on the bit of feminine flesh underneath his amorous attention.

#05 – Potatoes

She decided that Vergil would eat potatoes tonight, and a nice healthy side of spinach to keep him in tip top Pop-eye shape.

#06 – Rain

"So my brother said you're his kind of rain," he said with a bit of mild amusement and she noticed the fire of jealousy there.

#07 – Chocolate

Knowing she loved chocolate as much as he, Vergil bought out the entire chocolate dept. store for her.

#08 – Happiness

How far would their happiness last she asked him as she leaned back against his solid chest and all he did was kiss her temple softly, telling her that protecting her would give him that.

#09 – Telephone

There was a red telephone in his brother's office and Vergil told Lady that he'd prefer a blue one thank you very much.

#10 – Ears

Lady cooked up some corn with those corn ears that had Vergil lifting his white brow asking her in return if she liked corn that much.

#11 – Name

What's in a name she said with her arms akimbo, and Vergil knew that she hated her original name so instead he touched her lightly on the nose, telling her that a lady needed a name.

#12 – Sensual

The way she moved when she fought the demons was like a sensual dance before his cool blue eyes.

#13 – Death

When she saw that he had taken the last chocolate in that box, her eye twitched and there was only one thing on her mind: Death!

#14 – Sex

They had sex quite a bit, making Lady feel so goddamn good about leaving her stupid purity behind.

#15 – Touch

Vergil liked to touch his sword, but more importantly, he loved to touch his lady in all the right places, enjoying the way she flushed and gasped.

#16 – Weakness

There was no room for weakness in their hearts.

#17 - Tears

"If all you can do is cry than it's better that it's gone," he told her with such grim dignity and what he got in reply was a whack on the head from her Kalina Ann for taking away her teddy bear.

#18 – Speed (cheesy alert but fun)

She was cheering him on when he ran with such speed, and she was so proud of her half devil, kissing him with fervor because he'd be her number one Olympic champion.

#19 – Wind

When the big ugly demon farted, there was a appalling wind that blew it over at their direction which really let their guard down.

#20 – Freedom

Oh the taste of freedom he cried with fury to no one in particular, his arms out and when he caught sight of her, he realized what freedom really meant.

#21 – Life

What was the use of life if everyone dies in the end she said with frustration and he just kissed her, told her to shut up and enjoy what they had left.

#22 – Jealousy

When a guy gets jealous, he turns into this green eyed monster but Vergil said he was not in the least bit the jealous type, though there was the time he skewered some punk jerk who tried to flirt with her that made her shake her head.

# 23 – Hands

His hands were rough and calloused, strong and hard, and hers were soft and feminine.

#24 – Taste

He tasted so good she thought wickedly and little did she know that he was thinking how she tasted like vanillas and the sweetest candy.

#25 – Devotion

He was a devoted man and he loved everything that she stood for.

#26 – Forever

Did he want to live forever she asked him and he said only if she wanted to.

#27 – Blood

Do you know what would happen if we had a baby she said to him?

#28 – Sickness

Lady hated getting sick, but hot damn, it was sure nice to be pampered by Vergil.

#29 – Melody

Vergil picked up his bass guitar and told Lady that he'd love to see her rock out on the drums, but she told him that he'd have to pick up on the melody first.

#30 – Star

How many stars were going to be out tonight she wondered and he told her that looking at stars was not what he had in mind.

#31 – Home

She looked at him with laughter in her eyes as she asked him if he wanted to go home with her and he told her that he knew all about her home, especially where her bedroom was.

#32 – Confusion

She was indeed confused as she rubbed her temples and he kissed her temples, told her that clarity was important when he was going to charm her.

#33 – Fear

Was there anything he feared she asked him and he said nothing but losing your love, then she whacked him and told him to stop being so cheesy like his brother.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

Lady loved the noise and heat of the passing thunder; thus pretending to cling to Vergil with such passionate fervor as he had protected them from the lightning that came beforehand.

#35 – Bonds

There was nothing wrong with blood bonds she said and he agreed, claiming it was time to create their own little broods for blood bonding.

#36 – Market

Vergil said that there were only blue roses at the market when he handed her a bouquet before her eyes.

#37 – Technology

Vergil knew all about mans technology, and frankly he wasn't averse to it as most people thought he was; however, weapons that weren't fair in a fight was something he didn't understand, but Lady and his brother did.

#38 – Gift

Vergil told Lady that the gift of giving was giving a lot in the bedroom which made her bi colored eyes widen with pretended shock.

#39 – Smile

She thought she saw him smile when she talked about her future, because he knew he'd be part of it.

#40 - Innocence

She hated that people thought her innocent and pure but he told her to hush and that he liked to take away her innocence each and every night.

#41 – Completion

They held hands, completing their circle of love.

#42 – Clouds

There was not a cloud in sight when they decided to take an extended break from fighting and get right back to making long hot love.

#43 – Sky

The sky, moon and stars were enough for them as they lay there together nuzzling on top of her mansion home.

#44 – Heaven

Take me to heaven Lady screamed and he had to stop during sex to bring her back to earth.

#45 – Hell

When they had a quarrel he said that his father's home was in hell and she told him angrily he can go to hell then.

#46 – Sun

They were playing tarot cards and Lady slammed down a card that had the Sun while Vergil smirked with his usual arrogance, slamming down his card – _the lovers._

#47 – Moon

Lady laughed at Vergil when he produced that old song by Frank Sinatra called, "Fly me to the Moon," but he thought it'd be appropriate considering he'd take her to the moon tonight.

#48 – Waves

Her hair was short that was true and there was no way he was going to spout some silly poetry about how her mahogany hair moved like a wave.

#49 – Hair

He had the whitest hair ever she thought with tenderness, clipping off the pretty locks for his bi monthly haircut session.

#50 – Supernova

Vergil grinned wickedly at Lady, making her heart beat a thousand beats a minute but when he told her about making her feel like a supernova later she thought she'd return the favor and told him she'd create a big bang with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N –warning:**

Some are very **candid & naughty** descriptions. One more thing, none of you caught that lightning comes before thunder, except Chris. I thought Laryna would have caught it.

;) It's cool. It's revised. Enjoy!

* * *

**#01 – Walking**

She was walking alongside him when a demon came out from under and surprised attacked them, making it his last day on earth; but, soon thereafter, Vergil viciously sliced him once with Yamato.

**#02 – Waltz**

He thought that she wanted to waltz when they were going to dance; but, she candidly said _no; _told him that she'd rather _he_ take her waltzing into the _bedroom._

**03 - Wishes**

If there's one thing Lady hated: It was to make wishes on a star; because, they're for foolish little girls; but Vergil tapped her on the nose and told her that she was the one being foolish because he'd make them all come true.

**#04 – Wonder**

Would wonders ever cease -? she told him, amazement on her candid expression; and he grinned, taking her to heights she never dreamed of.

**#05 – Worry**

Vergil was worried when she didn't return from her hunt, but as she placed two hands over his eyes from behind him he felt very relieved.

**#06 – Whimsy**

There was nothing whimsy about making your goals complete and the two unlikely couple agreed.

**#07 - Waste/Wasteland**

Vergil and Lady came to a conclusion: They decided that those who were nasty _human beings_ were just a waste of their time.

**#08 - Whiskey and rum**

She said she'll drink the rum and he said he'll take the whiskey: they both drank up to wasting away all the goddamn demons, but first _they had to make love_ before war.

**#09 – War**

Yes - there was a war between the human world and the demon world; but right now, in their own selfish world: they were fucking like no tomorrow.

**#10 – Weddings**

Lady snorted when he said that she looked charmingly delectable in a white wedding dress; but she wickedly told him that she would not be wearing panties underneath, making Vergil shiver with thoughts of her hot womanly delights.

**#11 – Birthday**

Vergil thought that since it was her birthday she should only wear her birthday suit the _entire day and night_.

**#12 – Blessing**

The priest was afraid, said that he would have to give a powerful blessing for Vergil's son because he had that little bit of demonic blood in him, and Lady wanted to smack him one for being the dimwit, close-minded pastor he was.

**#13 – Bias**

Vergil had a very strong bias against the idiotic demons who dared to cross him and an equal distaste for stupid humans who went to the dark side; but, Lady reminded him to save some for her later to punish.

**#14 – Burning**

You could feel the fire between them, as if the fires of Hell burned them alive during their orgasm; and, Lady panted afterward and thought with a wicked smile about all those juicy romance books her friends used to read and never got any.

**#15 – Breathing**

He really did forget to breathe as she came out of that pool with only a two-piece bikini, so that his mouth started salivating at the sight of her full firm boobs and what lay under her panty, thinking of her heavenly pussy underneath.

**#16 – Breaking ( chuckle/cheese alert)**

Lady knew that Vergil was like breaking a damned stallion; yet, as she found out later in bed: there's more of his stallion like assets that made her glad she was his mare.

**#17 – Belief**

What the hell did it matter what beliefs they had really when they joined blood and sweat and kisses?

**#18 – Balloon**

As the stupid ass demon with the pretentious creepy voice started to balloon up in front of their eyes, Lady pumped it full of bullets and Vergil ended it with his projectiles.

**#19 – Balcony**

_Oh please_ Lady rolled her eyes, she didn't want another one of those sappy romantics who climbed balconies and whispered endearments and Vergil stopped himself, wiped off the sweat from his brow – glad he didn't do just that.

**#20 – Bane**

Her father would have been the bane of all mankind, but indeed she was the bane of all repressed sexual need when she didn't give it for him out of spite.

**#21 – Quiet**

It was such a quiet night that all the demons must have been asleep, giving more precious time for the half devil and his lady to _role play Virgin Mary_ and the _Unredeemer _in the bedroom.

**#22 – Quirks**

Really now, she tsked at him, being forced to wear only her panties that said in little words, "His P**unanni **Sugar" was definitely a quirk for Vergil!

**#23 – Question**

"To be," she said, and he said, "or not to be that is the question," and they both laughed at the absurdity.

**#24 – Quarrel**

They loved to quarrel, if only to make some hot funky sex afterward.

**#25 – Quitting**

She had had enough as she slammed down the Kalina Ann, angrily spitting out words of cruelty at him, telling him she felt like quitting this whole ordeal, but the cool half devil took her into his arms, naughtily touched her in the most private places and she could do nothing but sigh.

**#26 – Jump**

They jumped away at the same time when the really disgusting demon went down like a heavy tower: right after they pumped it full of holes and stabbed it a few times.

**#27 – Jester**

If that goddamn insidious Jester comes back here and sticks his nose where it don't belong he'll make sure to slice it , he growled with ferocity and Lady could only silently nod.

**#28 – Jousting**

"Would you rather joust with clothes on or not," he asked her with such seriousness that she nearly busted out laughing.

**#29 – Jewel**

He would have told her that her eyes were like jewels but decided that such words would only make her laugh _again_, because only_ one_ brother should be able to be cheesy, but it was well worth seeing the laughter in them.

**#30 – Just**

They just stood there watching the rest of the world make fools of themselves.

**#31 – Smirk**

Lady was pleased when Vergil gave her a devilish smirk.

**#32 – Sorrow**

They hated the word sorrow because it brought out so many memories, her with her father and him with his mother.

**#33 – Stupidity**

If there was something both of them hated - it was the stupidity of the weak humans who offered themselves to evil and had no spine whatsoever!

**#34 – Serenade**

What Vergil wanted was to serenade his lady in some private corner just to tell her sweet nothings.

**#35 – Sarcasm**

It was a funny thing to see his Lady sarcastically flipping off a demon.

**#36 – Sordid**

They entered a castle that looked sordid and dank; they immediately ignored it when it was time to kick some ass.

**#37 – Soliloquy**

Vergil snorted out loud at the fact that evil villains were egotistic, indulging in a soliloquy every so often; and Lady told him that her father did that a lot.

**#38 – Sojourn**

The only time they'd sojourn was after an hour make out session of touching, fondling, with Vergil playing with her feminine softness and her playing with his masculine hardness.

**#39 – Share**

Lady didn't want to share any part of herself really she didn't but hot damn, when Vergil fucked her good she was saying -_yes yes please I'm giving it my all!_

**#40 – Solitary**

Did he liked being solitary she asked him and he just nuzzled her soft feathery hair and whispered not since he met her.

**#41 – Nowhere**

There was nowhere to run or hide for the demons and the Lady and the half devil looked at each other once, then proceeded to shoot and attack.

**#42 – Neutral**

Well she simply said to Vergil, if she can't have that neutral ph balanced shampoo, her hair would look like a total mess.

**#43 – Nuance**

Every time he fought, she was impressed at every nuance and technique, even when he was licking her sweet pussy down there.

**#44 – Near**

When he drew near, Lady could not stop herself from feeling hot and horny all over and decided to take matters into her own hands by pulling him into a dark corner.

**#45 – Natural**

She wanted to know if he was naturally white haired all over and he grinned with such a naughty look as he took her hand, guiding Lady to where things popped up naturally.

**#46 – Horizon**

They looked over at the horizon when they came up for air.

**#47 – Valiant**

She gasped as he touched her between the apex of her sex and told him with a wicked gleam in her eye that there was nothing valiant about him.

**#48 – Virtuous**

If there's one thing Lady wasn't it was Virtuous, though she was once pure and innocent when she had that _Virgin Madonna_ title she told him with a naughty grin.

**#49 – Victory**

It was a good victory indeed when they fought for the same side.

**#50 - Defeat**

Lady anticipated this: if the Devil King ever defeated Vergil: Vergil would have to be manipulated into the Underworld's fold.


	4. Chapter 4

**#01 – Air**

The air around them thinned as they climbed up that cold mountain, covered in a bedspread of ivory mantel; and as Lady strained to breathe: her knight touched his hot breath on her lips – igniting a life of its own.

**#02 – Apples**

Lady sucked and nibbled on that ripe cherry apple with those white straight teeth of hers and as each nibble sent juice trickling down from her full lips, Vergil groaned, wishing that the forbidden fruit was him.

**#03 – Beginning** (very cheesy)

In the beginning, he said, "There was once darkness…", then stopped as she giggled with a mischievousness that lit her bi-coloured eyes, ending it with a seductive husky voice, "And the light came in the form of a woman."

**#04 – Bugs**

There were nothing but demon bugs that remained in the old haunted house: it was only a matter of seconds when they were all removed by Lady's bug repellent launcher while Vergil leisurely watched from a distance.

**#05 – Coffee**

The smell of fresh brewing coffee woke them up: they cuddled for a moment after their long and arduous night.

**#06 – Dark**

"It's really dark, Vergil…" She whispered and he said,"How astute of you, Lady, shall I give you the light and blind you with my adoration?"

**#07 – Despair**

There was a demon called despair embodied, Vergil told Lady and she shrugged - yeah so, some demon with that name must really have a lot to be depressed about and he chuckled at her, told her that as a matter of fact the bodies of combined demons merged together is a sad sight indeed.

**#08 – Doors**

They were confronted with puzzles to open up the correct door, but Vergil was way too impatient: he started shooting all of them down with his projectiles, making Lady stand back and shake her head.

**#09 – Drink**

Finally after their long battle, they could sit down and have a drink at the nearest bar.

**#10 – Duty**

Having to fight the rest of the demons that infiltrated the world was a duty and an obligation both loved.

**#11 – Earth**

Their mothers were born of this earth and they needed to avenge their deaths if not for their future.

**#12 – End**

This was the end for sure as the huge mushroom cloud reached up to the heavens but Vergil held Lady, assuring her that there was nothing to fear and that life would always go on.

**#13 – Fall**

Women are the fall of man he told her; she said in return that men like him make most women lose their mind.

**#14 – Fire**

Vergil agreed that Lady indeed had fire.

**#15 – Flexible**

Just watching his lady go at it with her legs all over the place just made him salivate at the thought: he'd definitely enjoy her flexibility in the bedroom.

**#16 – Flying**

Lady liked it when he took her in his arms, his black leathery wings flapped out, folding her in his embrace, making her heart fly.

**#17 – Food**

Lady's stomach was grumbling and Vergil offered to give her some sustenance as he told her that he had a lot of protein in him for a woman's appetite.

**#18 – Foot**

Vergil said that the worst demon in the entire history of demonology was the foot demon and Lady lowered her lids, smirked and said to him -_ whatever for, was it because he had foot odor _,and to her surprise he said_ yes._

**#19 – Grave**

Was there anything he didn't do with a grave expression asked Lady to Vergil and he grinned, leaning in to whisper in her ear; and her eyes widened, her mouth gaped opened and the rush of blood flowed to her cheeks.

**#20 – Green**

I don't wear green cried Lady but when Vergil smashed a foul smelling demon: the remains of green gook splattered on her brick red boots.

**#21 – Head**

There were all kinds of expression that had to do with the word 'head' Vergil told her and Lady smiled sweetly, and told him that she gave him a good one the other night.

**#22 – Hollow**

There were hollow and solid chocolates in the box and when Vergil gave them to Lady he told her that the hollow ones had some really good stuff that contained protein that he made himself - making her eyes go wide but he chuckled and said he was joking.

**#23 – Honor**

"Honor!" Lady laughed at him, "You call that honour? After what you did to me!" and though her words defied the expression she had on her face, he snorted, "Everyone knows that the eldest son of Sparda and honor goes hand in hand."

**#24 - Hope**

She groped him in the dark, not really meaning to, and her eyes widened at what she thought was_ his cock, _Lady tried to pull her hand away, but he held it there, harshly groaning, "Don't leave a man without hope."

**#25 – Light**

There was never any light at the end of the tunnel Vergil said and Lady folded her arms, a serious expression on her face and asked why not so he told her that the appearance of light was only to blind people.

**#26 – Lost**

They could never get lost among the hordes of demons, because in the end, they'd find their way to each other.

**#27 – Metal**

Vergils bass guitar was made out of metal and rosewood, saying that when he strummed the strings, he could feel the weight of his instrument as if he were holding her body close.

**#28 – New**

A new day only brought hope and hope was all they had left.

**#29 – Old**

There was an old mansion up ahead and this time the duo decided they'd fight together.

**#30 – Peace**

Peace can only be achieved after a war, Vergil said to her naivety.

**#31 – Poison**

When she was bit by a snake, Vergil had to suck out the poison from her leg.

**#32 - Pretty**

When Vergil got her a very unusual bra, she was confused at first because there were holes in them; and he told her that those holes made her breasts look so pretty.

**#33 – Rain**

The rain beat down on their faces but they paid no heed as their hot tongues played and teased, tasting, and fondling.

AND

When it began to rain, Vergil immediately rushed over to Lady but she stopped him, "No, I'm fine, a little rain won't hurt me," and the half demon smirked slyly, "Ah, but that's not my intent," as his eyes deliberately roamed her now soaked white blouse.

**#34 – Regret**

They looked over at the destruction around them with all the disintegrated demons, the carcass of human bodies and they realized they had no regrets.

**#35 – Roses**

She smelled of fresh roses and vanilla and he couldn't get enough of her womanly scent.

**#36 – Secret**

"I'll tell you my secrets if you tell me yours," Lady grinned wickedly, her tongue glided along her full lips, making Vergil groan, telling her he wanted to show her all his.

**#37 – Snakes**

Lady had no fear of snakes and certainly not the thick one that Vergil wanted to put in her, fingering her, and whispering how much he wanted to lick her beforehand.

**#38 - Snow**

Snowflakes drifted slowly down their heads, but they paid no heed as Lady thrusted her tongue in Vergil's mouth and he pulled her body against him.

**#39 – Solid**

Her dark knight was solid as a rock as she leaned her head on his chest.

**#40 – Spring**

"Ah-A!" Lady cried out to Vergil, in a fit of giggles, "You do have a spring in your step!" making him twitch his eye.

**#41 – Stable**

There was a stable nearby with horses but when they got there, the stalls were empty and they gave each other a wicked look as they took advantage of the warm dry hay.

**#42 – Strange**

How many strange demons are there, asked Lady to her demon companion and he told her that there were at least 69, then asked her if she wanted a demonstration, making her roll her eyes.

**#43 – Summer**

Lady told Vergil last summer was her favourite season: he harumped at her, picking at invisible threads on his satin-esque jacket, telling her that winter was much better.

**#44 – Taboo**

Lady was gasping, mumbling against her demon lover, saying that this was taboo between her priestess blood and his Sparda bloodline: he growled into her mouth, claiming her, showing her in so many ways just how taboo it can really be.

**#45 – Ugly**

They thought they had seen the ugliest demons they could imagine, but when the 50 foot tall demoness came into view with yellow brown teeth, cross eyed and bad underarm odor, Lady looked over at Vergil and said, "I think this ones yours, hon."

**#46 – War**

The war had continued on, between the demon world and the human world but Lady couldn't find anything equal about it since the demons had a lot over the poor humans and Vergil disagreed, saying that she was the only human that was divine among others.

**#47 – Water**

There was water everywhere, water falling over them, drenching them and when the water had stopped flowing, Lady and Vergil basked in the warmth of the oncoming sun.

**#48 – Welcome**

They welcomed the demons that entered their circle with a kick from Lady's steel end boots and Vergil's Yamato.

**#49 – Winter**

His hair looked like a blanket of winter snow; his eyes appeared cold as ice; yet, everything that he did for her made her feel alive and fiery hot.

**#50 – Wood**

"Was there such a thing as wood demons?" Lady laughed, and Vergil chuckled, "Of course, they're called Marionettes, and we 'demons' like to break them in pieces for firewood."

* * *

_author: thank you for reading._


End file.
